newshetlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamadri
Stamadri is the cultural, legislative, and administrative capital of the Harvian Islands. Besides it is the seat of governmentArticle 1 of the Constitution, which has been approved by the Senate in November 2010, making Stamadri the official capital.. Stamdri is the only settlement in the Harvian Islands that's still almost completely inhabited only by the indigenous population. It is located near the river Leeward River, the longest river of Leeward Island. Stamadrian people are, generally speaking, prosperous and hard-working. The main income comes from tourism. Culture Stamadri has many old buildings, old roads and an old historical harbour beautifully situated near an old river. At the old, wooden pier elderly fishermen can be spotted sitting around talking about the wheather, while at the same time the younger inhabitants go out to parties to drink and dance and the centrum of the town has a vibrant night life. The local highschool is a Samoan boys only school and there is also a girls only school and three are mixed. The schools sports teams compete in soccer, chess and weightlifting on annual tournaments. Games of rowing are regulary organised on the river Leeward and each year on the 1st of January, young men swim across the icy cold river naked from left to right to prove their vitality to young girls watching. Those who return the fastest are seen as the most desirable and they get the nicest girls. After the swimming event, there is always a party which lasts for three days involving tribal dancing, fighting and brawling, and, since the arrival of the settlers, a lot of drinking. Chiefs and tribal leaders get together to smoke "certain substances" and get in touch with their spiritual life and the ghosts of their ancestors. Economy Stamadri's inhabitants mainly earn their money in the tourist sector. Wealthy Americans come to Stamadri to stay in the many grand and luxurious hotels it has to offer. They spent their money on drinking and surfing, they visit historical spots and they go fishing or hunting with their guns in the wilderness. They are generally disliked for being too loud, desrespectful to the natives and for not appreciating their customs. They often get drunk and get into drunken brawls with the natives. Meanwhile, their money is welcome and the only reason these, as the natives call them gringo pigs are tolerated. Demography Stamadri is still almost completely inhabited only by the indigenous population. Contrary to popular believe, the American policy of relocating the native population as done in Port Philip for example has not worked in Stamadri where proud natives refused to surrender their lands and have rebelled against the American invaders on numerous occassions most succesfully in 1907, 1931 and 1969. The population is mostly: #Samoans: 71% #Tongans: 15% #Americans: 9% #Mexicans: 3% #Other: 2% Politics Most Stamadrians (43%) have voted for the Samoan Power party while many others (26%) have voted for the HCU. Another party that did well was the liberal party (19%) which was mainly popular among non-religious Americans and wealthy natives from the upper classes. Several smaller, local parties have a few seats in the city counsil. Category:Town